


Saving Koujaku

by Highkiller777



Series: Happy Harem Boys [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Set after Coming Clean, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: After learning that Koujaku's tattoo will one day consume him even with Ryuuhou dead everyone sets out to try and prevent that.
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Mizuki/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Happy Harem Boys [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled for days reading several different papers on chemicals and their effects on humans bodies trying to figure out how these tattoos work.  
> I finally figured out something!

Mizuki yawns sitting up in bed, looking down at his lover still sleeping peacefully. He can’t resist the urge to lean down and gently leave a small kiss on his lips, chuckling when he starts to stir. “You can sleep more Koujaku, I’ll come wake you once breakfast is ready.” He barely heard his mumble before settling back into the soft bedding. “I love you too.” 

Standing up he stretches and pops his back as he grabs his coil, he makes a couple reminders for tattoo appointments that afternoon before pulling some pants on and tying a robe around himself. He walks down the steps and looks into the main bedroom, it’s a mess of limbs and various hair colors. He notes the white hair among the mess, giving a little laugh that Clear was enjoying his turn of sleeping by Aoba and Ren. He saw him turn his head towards the doorway, he gives a quiet greeting to him before going to get started cooking. 

As he gets everything on the stove or in the oven, he pulls over a stool to continue looking through the various things on the tattoos on his lovers' body. He got a general premise of how he did it from Aoba explaining what he saw in his mind, there was a possible lead on getting the actual tools and possibly ink used to control people. Mink was currently on the mainland tracking it down for him, Noiz was looking around Flame Willow with little luck. 

“There has to be some place he hid samples of the ink...” He slouched in the chair more, rubbing his face with his hands before scratching the back of his neck. “...Wait-” Mizuki felt his throat as a thought occurs to him. “That bastard was the one who did our necks!” 

He shot a quick message to Noiz, sending the location of where Morphine members got broken and marked. He doubts that warehouse was ever touched unless some Rib or Rhyme teams moved in on the place, it might just be a shot in the dark but he had to try. 

If It'll save Koujaku he would be willing to try anything. 

Once he sent the message he began plating and setting the food on the table, he had just gotten into the hallway when he heard Clear scream. Mizuki rushed into the main room only to see both Aoba and Ren shooting out of bed, they ran upstairs. As soon as they make it into the room he shared with Koujaku, Mizuki’s back hit the wall. 

“Nnngh-ahh!” Mizuki could only scream as teeth sunk into his shoulder, He struggled trying to push him off when Aoba grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay quiet, don’t struggle.” Mizuki hissed as his jaw clenched, Aoba swallowing as he dropped his voice, gently petting his hair turned red hair whispering in his ear. “Koujaku let him go, it’s not feeding time yet, I have something much tastier for you to play with.” 

“Grnnngh...” He let go, Aoba pulling him into his chest petting his hair. 

“Ren take care of Mizuki and Clear, he’s hard to wake up from this.” Koujaku gave another growl, Aoba’s eyes switching to a glow as he pet his hair shushing him. “ **Shhh** **just go to sleep, I’ll wake you when food comes.** ” He curls in falling right to sleep, looking up as Ren returns to check on Clear. 

Mizuki sits at the table pressing a wad of gauze against his shoulder, Ren coming down with Clear stumbling leaning on him. Laying him on the couch before coming back over to check on the older male. “Is he alright?” 

“It seems he woke up hearing Koujaku distressed, he went up to check on him when Koujaku caught him off guard and pushed him. He hit his head on the dresser but he said he will be fine in an hour once it repairs.” Mizuki hissed as Ren cleaned the area, taping down some gauze and wrapping some bandages over it to keep pressure on the area. 

“I need to figure out how to stop those damn flowers.” They could hear what sounds like Aoba singing, Ren plates up breakfast for him and Mizuki while they both go through different files and research papers. Clear wakes up once he his repairs finish, going up to see if he can help calm Koujaku down and help bringing him out. 

After Tae came by to check on Mizuki she urged him to see a doctor to make sure his muscles did not take any damage. By the time he got back home Koujaku was sitting at the table, his head down while Aoba brushed his hair. As soon as he saw Mizuki and the bandages poking out from his shirt his face fell more. Mizuki noted Aoba’s arm was wrapped up as well as he walked over to hug his lover. “Red hair isn’t a bad look on you.” 

“Mizuki... I’m sorry.” Mizuki kissed the top of his head, Aoba giving Mizuki a kiss while Ren pulled him to go to the doctor for his arm. Mizuki managed to get him to eat and into the bedroom to nap, Aoba returns after an hour with Noiz and Ren with him. 

“Hey, I just got him into bed. Clear is staying close by in case it happens again. How is your arm?” Aoba sits next to him with a sigh. 

“Just a light scratch, when he was coming out of it he gripped my arm too hard and scratched me.” Noiz sets down a small bag in front of them. “Oh, and Noiz found these.” Mizuki opened the bag, his eyes lighting up seeing a couple glass vials with liquid inside. 

“The place was mostly ransacked; I found a hidden panel in the basement with these inside and grabbed them.” He popped open one of the caps, the smell alone was enough to make bile rise on Mizuki’s throat. Setting it down he took a couple deep breaths, Aoba rubbing his back worried. 

“It’s ink, I’ll never forget this smell.” Noiz picks it up and sniffs, coughing and staggering on his feet, Ren helping sit him down. 

“There’s something odd about that smell.” Mizuki nods, Aoba takes the bottle and takes a sniff himself. 

“Eh? I... I know this smell.” All eyes look at him, he makes a face taking another smell. “I can’t put my finger on it, but it makes my head light.” His eyes shifted into a glow. 

“ **It’s the same smell** **Koujaku** **gave off before.** ” 

“Is it?” Mizuki picks up the other bottle to look at it. 

“ **I didn’t let you out much then, but when he would get angry this smell would fill up his cage.** ” Aoba sets down the bottle, running his fingers over the scar on his shoulder. “ **I’m not sure but I think we need Mink,** **Toue** **did ramble on about the tattoos but I didn’t care to listen...** ” Aoba sent a text to Mink, sighing to himself as he stood up. 

“I’ll take a sample of this to Tae-san, you and Mizuki should both rest.” Aoba yawns, Mizuki going with him into the bedroom. Clear perks up as they come in, Aoba kissing him touching where he had been hurt with a worried look. 

“I’m alright Aoba-san, even my skeletal structure is reinforced that bullets couldn’t permanently damage me.” He relaxes, Clear moving so Aoba could lay next to Koujaku, Mizuki on the other side of the younger male. It’s not long until both men fall asleep, Clear leaving to clean while they rest. 

~~~ 

Mizuki hissed clenching his teeth as Aoba applied cream onto his bite, giving him a look as he does. He wraps it back up, leaving to wash his hands as Koujaku sets down some sandwiches. “You doing alright?” 

“Yeah, it’s just tender.” Mizuki takes the offered food from him and gives him a kiss, Aoba climbs back into his lap stealing a bite from the food in his hand. “Thief.” He sticks his tongue out at him after he swallows. 

“Mizuki there is something I’ve always wondered.” He looks at Koujaku, feeding Aoba all the while. “Do you not have an Allmate?” Both men stiffened, the younger of them taking another bite to avoid having to answer. 

“I... Well I do.” Aoba grabs another sandwich from the plate, sharing it with Mizuki. “I don’t really wake him up anymore.” 

“Why? Is he broken?” Mizuki sighs, taking an offered bite while Aoba willingly answered for him. 

“Momotaro is... Well he’s hard to handle.” Koujaku could only tilt his head in confusion, the other took look at each other and sigh. “I guess easiest way is to show him.” 

“I’ll get him from his box.” Aoba climbed off his lap and sat on the couch, contemplating if he wanted to stay and see his reaction or the ensuing embarrassment would be worth it. Though he was grateful the others were not home, he really doubts Ren would be able to handle him again after the last time. Taking a breath as he prepped himself to the oncoming storm as Mizuki came back with the Allmate in his arms. Petting his head as he powered up, lifting his head and looking around while his systems synced with updates and the date. 

“Holy shit you really meant when you said you’d keep me asleep!” Koujaku blinked jerking his head back, Momotaro turning his head and meeting Aoba’s eyes. “Hello Dick Vacuum you look less like a street rat for once.” Aoba groaned rubbing his eyes. 

“You know it’s this attitude that made me decide to not wake you again right?” He shook getting any dust off his fur before jumping onto the coffee table. “Oh who is tall dark and handsome over there.” 

“Ahhh I’m Koujaku.” His brain was trying to catch up with what he was hearing and seeing. 

“He’s our lover.” The allmate turned to Aoba with its mouth open, the male already knowing what was about to come. 

“Fuck did hell freeze over and you actually are exclusive and not sucking every cock within a 5-kilometer radius?!” Both Aoba and Mizuki ran their hands down their faces, Koujaku’s mouth dropped. “Wait you said ‘our lover’ you three are together?” 

“Yes.” Aoba knows such a simple answer won’t satisfy him, Momotaro looks between the three men before his gaze settles on his owners. 

“Did your balls finally drop and confess?” Koujaku choked on air, covering his mouth and looking away trying to suppress his laughter. Desire pushed his way out to laugh hard enough he was crying. Mizuki sighed going to pour himself a strong drink. He had just poured the drink when the others returned home, Clear had his rotary machine and bags of groceries in hand as he set them down. 

As soon as Momotaro saw them Aoba met Mizuki’s gaze, Clear seeing the Allmate and hopping over excited. “Waaa Aoba-san who is this?” 

“Ahhh well This is Mizuki’s Allmate, Momotaro-” Aoba jumped when he suddenly jumped into his lap looking at all the men for a long second before turning to him. 

“Oi, are you with all of these men?” Before Aoba could even try to speak Clear tilt his head and answered. 

“Hm? Yes we are all Aoba-san lovers-” With a loud laugh the allmate fell off his lap and onto the couch. Aoba rubbing his eyes as Clear looked on confused, Mizuki downing his entire glass as Noiz quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“I knew there was something! I knew you wouldn’t settle on just two di-zzzzzzcht.” With a fizzle his vocal speaker died, when he tried to speak again all that came out was an electronic buzz. He hopped onto the back of the couch glaring at Aoba and Mizuki as though it was their fault for him laughing so much. 

“Serves you right.” 

~~~ 

Mizuki Powered him down and sent him to a repair shop, Mink was taking Koujaku out on a little date night while Mizuki tested some of the ink they found on Clear. He sat with his back to him on the couch, sliding his shirt off and Aoba setting it on the table out of harm's way. Aoba holding his hands while Mizuki made sure his machine was working right. “Are you nervous Clear?” 

“Not at all Aoba-san.” He smiles winking at him. “I just wanted to hold hands with you~” Aoba blushed as the others laughed, Clear giving him a kiss before straightening his back. “I have the programs running to analyze the ink Mizuki-san.” 

“Alright, here goes.” Placing his hand on his back he started drawing, it was just simple little things. After a moment Clear hummed, Mizuki stopped worried if something was happening. “Everything alright?” 

“The readings are picking up a couple irregularities, there seems to be a strange chemical mixed in and something burned.” He set the tool down, grabbing a cloth and wiping the place he inked. 

“Something burned? Do you know what it is?” Noiz leaning on the back of the couch watching as the ink would slowly move under his faux skin. “Can you feel the ink?” 

“I do not know what the burned ingredient is, I don’t really feel it but my sensors are telling me there is something strange on my back.” Mizuki and Noiz both watch it with worried expressions. “Ah, it feels like it is fighting against my auto-repair system.” 

“Is that going to be a problem?” Clear strokes Aoba’s face, kissing him with a smile. 

“Not at all Aoba-san, there are measures in place for expelling any foreign material. If it refuses for too long my body will section the place off and remove it from my body.” Aoba gives a relieved sigh, Mizuki picks up the bottle and looks at the ink inside. 

“I wonder what the burned bit is, Tae-san said it’ll take her and the others she knows a while to be able to analyze the samples we gave them.” Aoba watches him inspect the bottle. 

“Hey Mizuki?” He looks at him. “I don’t know if it would mean anything but he didn’t use a rotary on Koujaku or me.” He looks at his machine for a moment, eyebrows rising as he stood up. 

“I didn’t think of that! He also didn’t use one when he tattooed our necks!” He grabs his jacket and runs out, leaving the other four sitting mildly confused. 

Mizuki grabs his manual tools from his parlor, he also grabbed a couple bottles of normal tattoo ink in hopes Clear would be able to scan the effects better. As he’s jogging back to the house he stopped when he catches sight of Mink and Koujaku. They are sitting together in a small café, Mink sipping at his coffee while Koujaku talked about something. He laughs a bit when the hairdresser blushes as Mink offers him a bite of his food. 

“How cute.” Mizuki snaps a couple pictures to share with the others, laughing more when Mink begins to feed him; leaning over to leave a kiss on his cheek. Mizuki looks down into the bag, all the more determined to do whatever he can to save Koujaku. “I’m going to make sure he can have more dates; he’s going to live as long as he can beside us.” 

Taking a breath he hurries back home, his smile never leaving watching Koujaku being happy and more open to loving the others. 

~~~ 

They moved into the main bedroom, not wanting Koujaku to come home while they were in the middle. As far as he knew Mizuki was testing some new designs and ink on Clear to see how they will look on skin. Clear was laying on his front with Aoba petting his hair while Mizuki drew a little jellyfish with the normal ink so he could analyze it and better pinpoint anything off. Once he finished Aoba took a picture of it and showed it to him. 

“Uwaa! Mizuki-san I love it!” He giggled happily looking at the picture, they could see flowers around his head. “It’s a shame my body won’t let it stay.” 

“How about everytime I test a new design in the future I put it back?” Mizuki wiped the ink from the needle and prepped the other. Clear sitting up kissing him beaming with joy. “I’ll take that as a yes then, lay back down and I’ll get started with this.” 

“Yes! I’ve already got a read-out on what normal ink should have in it.” Laying back down and happily letting Aoba braid his hair. 

“Have you thought about if you want your hair longer or not? Do you like it below your shoulders?” Clear hummed as he thought it over. 

“Noiz-san seems to enjoy it this long.” Aoba smiles as he starts on another braid. “He likes running his hands through it when he gets home from work-Oh!” Clear blinks and makes a face. “That is odd, there is something strange in this.” 

“Strange? Can you tell what it is?” Clear runs several different programs until he is sure. 

“It’s Human DNA. The on-board memory reserves from the Alpha tells me it’s his.” He motions over to the bottle of ink. “The other chemical I do not know what it is exactly, though I can track and test DNA and some chemicals, but this one is unknown to me.” 

“Well this does tell us at least one of the things for Granny to watch out for.” Mizuki cleans off the tools and puts it away before going to open a window. Clear sits up, Aoba wiping his back and leaving a little kiss over the jellyfish on his right shoulder. “Let’s get a bath before Koujaku comes home, knowing Mink he’ll want to soak with him in the big bath.” 

Clear gets up to get the bath started, Mizuki hiding the tools in a box under the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;w;

Koujaku pinned his hair up before sinking into the hot water, laying back against Mink’s chest while he wrapped arms around him. The male sighing as he relaxed into him, letting him massage his hands with his larger ones. He had been a bit worried to come home while Mizuki was still working on Clear but they had made sure to air out the house. Aoba and Ren had gone to sleep in the other room so they could have the master bedroom and bath. He had to admit the little jellyfish was cute, and Clear was so happy having it there. 

“You seem deep in thought.” Red eyes look up, giving a light laugh. 

“I was a bit nervous coming home; I know it’s not fair to Mizuki that he can’t practice or test out new designs at home rather than at work...” Mink kisses the top of his head; the hairdresser closes his eyes. 

“Tomorrow I’ll see if he would like to switch rooms with me.” Koujaku blinks giving him a confused look. “My room is on the top floor at the end, he could use his room for tattooing and it’s far enough away from your room you wouldn’t run the risk of smelling the ink. He normally sleeps in your room after all.” 

“Oh, yeah that would work.” He smiles turning around to kiss him, Mink chuckling as he indulged him in the kiss. Pulling away after a bit, Mink stroking his cheek before leaving a small kiss over the tattoo on his face. 

“Let’s get to bed, it’s late.” 

~~~ 

“Haaa...” Koujaku shifted a bit as he tried to will himself to sleep. After having a long day at work and his date with Mink he thought as soon as he got into bed he would be out. Instead he lays in Mink’s arms unable to fall asleep, he didn’t really feel like there was anything in particular keeping him awake, though he was worried if he’d have another episode like before. 

He felt the other male shift behind him, a kiss placed on the top of his head before he feels him get out of bed. Koujaku sits up worried if he made him upset by all his shifting around, he’s about to get out of bed to go apologize when he comes back in. Handing him a warm mug of milk. “This should help.” 

“Eh-oh thank you.” Mink sits down next to him, running a hand up and down his back as he drinks. “It’s sweet.” 

“There is some honey in it, Noiz won’t drink it unless I add something sweet. I suppose it’s become a habit to add it now.” He smiles drinking the rest down, Mink chuckles when he sees some milk left on top his lip. Stopping him from wiping it away he leans in to lick it away, Koujaku’s breath catches and he takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into his open mouth. 

“Nnn-Mmmm...” He gasps as the kiss deepens, when they pull apart he’s panting and cheeks red. 

“Do you-” Koujaku nods, wrapping arms around his shoulders and pulling him back into the kiss. Mink lays him back onto the bed, the kiss turned much more heated as hands roam across their bodies. Koujaku arching up into his touch, moaning when a leg presses between his. 

“M-Mink!” He turns his head as he starts kissing down his neck, rubbing his growing erection against his leg. Mink sucks a couple marks across his neck and collarbone before moving lower, giving his nipple a small flick with his tongue. “Ahhh! Mmmmgh!” 

“Don’t hold your voice down.” Mink moves back up to meet his gaze. “Let the others hear you.” 

“I-Ahhh! Mink-Minnngh!” Hands grip the bedding as a hand dips into his pajama bottoms and start stroking him. “No-Sto-Min-Haaah!” His voice steadily getting louder, Mink kept stroking and watching him get lost in the pleasure below him. Slowing his hand he enjoyed the whimper this brought him, kissing him slowly before reaching to grab the cream. 

“Mm?” The box is taken from his hand, he’s pushed onto his back and Koujaku, now naked, straddles his lap. “Getting a bit bold?” 

“I-W-well Aoba said you liked this position...” He chuckles under him, running his hands over his thighs with a smirk. 

“I do.” Koujaku shivers as his hands rubs at his legs, “Gives me a good view.” His teasing rewards him with Koujaku’s face spreading a blush across it. Lifting his hips so Koujaku could get his pants down and off, watching as he opens the container and dipping his fingers in. Mink rubs at his hips as he reaches back to open himself up, Mink sitting up to kiss and whisper into his ear. 

“Ahhh Mmm Mink-” 

“You’re beautiful you know.” Koujaku’s breath hitches. “Beautiful and handsome.” 

“Mink!” His laugh is low in his chest, kissing him while his hand moves back to help open him up. “Mmm oh hah!” He quivers when his finger joins alongside his, stretching and spreading the ointment around as he relaxed around his digit. “Please Mink, need you...” 

“Relax, take it slow.” They pull their fingers out, Mink makes sure he is slicked before helping line him up. Kissing his jawline as he slowly sinks down on him, he stiffens when he brushes past his sensitive spot. Hands run over his chest and back, once he’s fully seated Mink lays back down; Koujaku panting feeling him so deep inside. 

“Guh ahhh!” He starts slow, lifting his hips only a bit at a time before taking him back in. Mink smiles watching him, eyes only slightly focused as he finds the angle to best bring him pleasure. He whimpers when he finally finds it, Mink holding his hips and thrusting up. “Nngh! Ahh Mink-Mink!” 

“Haaaa, nnngh...” Koujaku loses himself riding him, tossing his head back to scream as Mink begins stroking him in time to his movements. The younger man crying out his name in-between his moans. 

“Fuck! Mink-ahhhh! I’m-I can’t la-ahhh!” Mink sits up, kissing him and flipping him onto his back. Legs wraps around his waist as he clenches around him, Mink’s breath stuttering as he stills coming deep inside while his hand works Koujaku through his release. 

Kissing as they come down, Mink stroking his cheek as they smile in turn; Koujaku’s eyes drifting shut. 

~~~ 

“Mmmm... Hmmm?” Red eyes open when he feels something joining him in bed, he chuckles seeing a red-faced Aoba placed next to him. “What happened Aoba~” 

“Desire heard you and Mink enjoying yourself and wanted to have some fun as well.” Aoba pouts and buries his face in Koujaku’s chest, his eyes flashing a glow making Mizuki laugh. “You were the one who told Clear he could do as he pleased.” 

“ **He has an unfair advantage.** ” Koujaku rubs his back chuckling. “From what we heard last night I’m guessing Mink rode you hard.” 

“More he rode me.” Aoba laughs as Koujaku’s face heats up, Mizuki’s knees buckling as he laughs harder. “You both can rest more; we’ll bring you breakfast and rub your legs.” Mink grabs a kiss from them before leaving to check on Noiz; Aoba quickly falls back to sleep while Mizuki gives Koujaku a kiss. 

It’s a couple days later, Koujaku at work when Tae comes over after calling to see if he was gone. She sets down the papers and research data for everyone to read. “One of the scientists who was helping figure out what this chemical was remembered working on an experimental chemical many years ago. With what you told us and what data we got from Clear when you tested it on him we know what it is.” She takes a long drink of tea before she looks up to Mink. “It’s the chemical extracted from the members of your tribe. Specifically it’s the chemical that gives you your unique scent.” 

“Nngh...” He looks down, brows furrowed. 

“It seems what it does inside the ink is when heat and moisture is applied it releases a smell to make the person complacent, or in Koujaku’s case make him angry. His sweat would carry the chemical through his skin and help spread it, we’d need to have specific samples to learn how it replicates the ink and designs but I wanted to let you know our findings thus far.” Aoba moves over into Mink’s lap. 

“Is there nothing we can do then?” She sets her cup down with a pained expression. 

“There is something in theory, we could take various samples from Mink-san and try to replicate the chemical from him. The DNA was likely used as a marker for the owner.” She looks to Mizuki and Aoba. “In theory you could tattoo over what he already has with a different, stronger, concentration of the chemical.” 

“You don’t really have any proof it’ll work though.” She shakes her head at Noiz’s question, he sighs. “Our only option would be to test it then.” 

“You can try it out on me as many times it takes-” 

“The ink inside Koujaku is different from the few samples we have; there is no way of knowing how strong or concentrated it is in him.” Clear looks down sadly, Noiz rubs his back. “The only thing we can do is make some as concentrated as we can without hurting him and try it, if he is willing to go back under the needle.” 

“You can take whatever you need from me.” They all look to Mink, Aoba smiles seeing his determination in his eyes. “If it will save him do what you must.” 

“Me and Aoba will talk to him tonight then, if he can’t handle getting more ink added then I don’t want you to do all that work for nothing.” Mizuki rubbing the back of his neck, Aoba climbs off Mink’s lap as he stands up. Ren, Clear and Noiz following Mink and Tae to get samples from him. 

Koujaku comes home early when they message him, guided to the couch as they take his hands in theirs. “Are you guys alright? Why-” 

“Koujaku, we’ve been looking for a way to stop your tattoos from growing.” He flinches and tenses up. “We found some ink samples from when he...” Mizuki touches his own neck with a pained face. 

“We tested it on Clear, he confirmed there was something odd in it. We could see it moving slightly on his skin.” Aoba kissing his cheek. “We want to save you, watching you slowly being consumed by them before...” Koujaku kisses Aoba’s forehead, squeezing his hand. 

“Tae-san suggested something and we wanted to tell you so you could have time to think it over.” Taking a breath before Mizuki continued. “They can try to replicate the ink... Then we could tattoo over what he did to possibly stop the spread.” They could see the color leaving his face at the prospect of having to undergo that again. “There’s no promise it will work, the samples we have are only what was used on Morphine. We couldn’t find any of the ink used on you.” 

“You’ve got time to think it over, if you can’t go through with it we won’t force it and will try to think of something else.” The man between them is silent for a long while. 

“Aoba, before... How bad did it get?” He looks down, unable to meet his gaze. 

“After you had your first episode the flowers pick up in growth, you’ve already noticed how it’s getting closer to your neck. It starts off slow but eventually you have to quit working at the salon or doing Rib. If your anger got up you would go feral...” Gold eyes begin to glow. “ **You left quite a few marks on not just us but a couple customers as well.** ” 

“Haaah...” He holds his face in his hands, Mizuki and Aoba rubbing his back. “Let me think it over by myself.” They nod, standing and leaving him alone while they left to grocery shop. 

Mink is bedbound when he returns home, Clear carrying him and taking care of him while he recovered. When they ask what happened they learn they needed cerebral fluid and blood from his artery to get the best concentration. Koujaku was sitting with him while he slept reading over the papers while Clear cooked some food Tae recommended to help Mink recover. He sighed touching where he knows the flowers were growing. 

~~~ 

It’s nearly two weeks when Koujaku finally decides, looking at the matching scars on Aoba and Mizuki giving him his final push. He approaches them and they go into the master bedroom to talk. “I want to try, but I want Mizuki to do it.” Said man is taken back by his words, Koujaku holds his hands and keeps his gaze steady. “I trust you; I know you’d never try to hurt me and when I can’t continue you’ll stop.” 

“You really want me too?” He nods, Mizuki kissing him and stroking his cheeks. “I’d be more than happy too.” 

“Looks like that also answers the dilemma we ran into.” Koujaku looks to Aoba. “We needed DNA to add into the ink, I was going to offer myself but Granny worries what that might do considering how modified my body is. If you want Mizuki to be the one to tattoo you then it only seems right it be his.” They both watched as it sank in, a blush forming as he turned his head to cough. “You’ll have Mizuki as a cage keeping the flowers from growing.” 

“Will you be alright with that?” Red eyes meet olive, leaning in to kiss him with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m more than okay with that.” Aoba can’t help but feel happy watching them, he hopes this works and this saves Koujaku. 

For everyone's sake. 

~~~ 

It takes another month before they have enough mixed up to start working. Mizuki had gone through two sketch pads thinking of how to best design it so it wouldn’t take much work but would be able to stop the growth. He was determined to make it look good instead of just encircling the flowers with the new ink. He was going to make it something beautiful, something Koujaku could look at and see how much everyone loved him. He had to thank Clear for inadvertently helping him when he came into the house after learning how to make a flower crown. 

He finally settled on a trellis design and add flowers overtop it, assigning a different flower for everyone; he was going to make the peonies fertilizer for these new flowers. 

Mink had finished braiding Koujaku’s hair when they got the living room set up, he was visibly shaking before even walking in. He knew Mizuki had to use manual tools and even with a simple enough design it was going to take time. Aoba kept holding his hand as he was guided to sit in a chair. “Here, drink this.” 

“T-Thanks...” He chugged it down, mildly disappointed it wasn’t strong alcohol. Mink came over with a small container of cream, he assumed it was to sterilize his back. Aoba stroked his face, giving him little kisses to keep his focus on him. He still flinched when Mink touched his back even with him warning, after a moment he blinks looking back. 

“It’s something Mink and Granny made; it’ll numb the area so you won’t feel it hurt.” Mink places a kiss onto his head, Aoba wipes away his tears when they fall. “We’re all going to be here for you, Clear is going to sing, me and Ren will be sitting close by, Mizuki has a screen to hide his tools.” 

“I have some incense to burn so you do not smell the ink or blood.” 

“I’ll be sure to keep you distracted if need be old man.” Noiz smirked from behind the screens in front of him. Koujaku felt a lot of his anxiety melt away, he wasn’t alone and had lovers who are being overly careful. He squeezed Aoba’s hand in his own, pressing their foreheads together. 

Once they were sure the numbing effect was settled in, they washed and dried his back, he lay on the soft table. Mizuki kissing him with a determined look in his eyes. “Tell me if you feel any pain or get scared and I’ll stop. Even if this takes up a year to finish, I don’t want you pushing through this and hurting yourself more.” 

“Thank you, I will.” Mizuki stood up and moved around, Clear taking his seat and started singing. Noiz laid a hologram of the design for Mizuki to follow over the area to ink. 

“I’m starting, can you feel my hand?” Mizuki touches his back to make sure he was numbed enough. 

“I feel the pressure but nothing more.” Nodding he got started, Aoba and Ren kept him as distracted they could by talking to him. 

“There is something that I am a bit disappointed in.” Aoba reached over and touches his hair. “By now you had a streak of grey hair...” 

“What do y-you mean.” Koujaku can’t help his voice shaking, he can’t feel the needle but his heart was still pounding in his chest. 

“Well your hair was turning grey in our previous life, Mink’s too now that I think of it. For some reason it’s not yet...” He strokes Koujaku’s cheek. “You both looked so handsome I miss it.” 

“Perhaps it is in part they are less stressed?” Aoba gives Ren a light glare. “I do not mean that you caused stress for them, but in those lives, there was less of us around. As it is now, we do not need to worry about being unable to help you if you were to get hurt or have an attack; because there will be someone among us who can take that spot.” 

“Oh, I suppose so. In this life everyone is also able to find love in others instead of having to hide it away. When I was living with Mink I had heard about you and Mizuki getting together from Granny but she said you both was keeping quiet about it. When I was with either of you it felt like you were stopping yourselves from giving into your desire to be with each other out of worry I’d get upset.” Koujaku’s breath hitches, Mizuki stops and steps away. 

“It’s okay, sorry just give me a minute.” Mizuki set the tools down, Aoba pressing their temples together getting him to even out his breathing. He tries but he can’t stop his body from shaking, they decide to stop there for the day. His back is cleaned and he’s brought outside while they cleaned up everything. Aoba and Ren sit either side of him, Mink sits in front of him holding and kissing his hands. 

~~~ 

It’s a long and slow process, some days he is able to lay there for an hour, other days Mizuki is lucky to get fifteen minutes of work done. He’s working as fast he can to get it done so he no longer needs to do this. Koujaku suggested putting him to sleep, but Tae worried how his body might react knowing subconsciously what was going on while he slept. It risked him having another episode. Noiz and Mink eventually are forced back to their homes off the island due to work, Aoba learns how to work the hologram and Ren learns how to mix up an incense. 

Mizuki teaches Clear how to work the manual tools enough that he can at least color in and follow along the lines. With Clear helping they are able to get base design down and colored within a month. Koujaku was doing the best he could to push through his fear, he had been avoiding looking at his back. Mizuki was being very attentive to keep treating his back himself, applying cream and washing it during baths. 

Koujaku was once again laid out on the table, Mizuki working on the flowers and Clear coloring in the ones already outlined with the base color. He’d go over them to add finer details later, Clear was getting much better and faster at working with the tools. He tells them Noiz had written a program for him to help keep his hands steady while doing this and sing at the same time. 

Finally, after seven months, it was finished. Mizuki checked over making sure every bit of color was even and in place. Setting the tools down he gave a loud sigh, his own hands now trembling. “It’s done.” 

“Really?” He gives a laugh of relief, Clear hopping as he cheered, Aoba and Ren smothering Koujaku’s face in kisses telling him how proud they are of him for making it. Koujaku cried, happy it was finally over with. 

They still didn’t have any way to test if it was working until he had an episode, but for now he was free from getting tattooed anymore. 

He waits until he is fully healed before he sees what was done to his back, taking a picture for him to see. His breath is taken as he looks at it, a decorative trellis acted as the cage for the peonies underneath. Flowers of different types and colors adorning it. At the top was blue Delphiniums and a deep blue Lotus for Aoba and Ren. White and yellow Plumerias for Clear. Peach flowers for Mizuki. White roses with green tips for Noiz. Honeysuckles for Mink. Each flower was connected to each other with vines, Koujaku could see and feel this was everyone’s way of trying to save and protect him. 

Koujaku broke down sobbing, a smile on his face. 

~~~ 

Aoba was leaning against Koujaku as they walked together through Flame Willow. After a long discussion they decided to have a small wedding for each of them alone with Aoba, and then a larger one to unite them all together. They were going to meet up with someone about renting out a venue for theirs and get the basic costs figured out. An order wasn’t decided yet, it was the busy season for Mink and Noiz was tied up with a massive company merger. 

“I think we missed the place, any further and we will hit-” His words cut off he’s pulled into Koujaku’s chest. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Aoba blinks, turning his head and finding a group of men beginning to surround them. 

“Koujaku-sama, we came to bring you back to the mainland.” Koujaku’s grip tightened on Aoba. “Return with us and take your rightful place as our chai-” 

“I don’t give a fuck what you want, I want nothing to do with yakuza!” Aoba blinks as he realizes who these people are, Koujaku mentioned in their previous life he had killed the main family, but he didn’t know what came of the branch families that were not in the manor. 

“It’s your rightful place as the only living heir, if you don’t want the position then we only need you to produce an heir.” Gold eyes flashing as he glared at them. His words dying in his throat when he feels him beginning to shake, he watches as his hair begins to turn red. He hits the emergency button to Clear on his necklace. 

“Shit-Koujaku! Calm down!” Aoba looked up, expecting to see him losing himself to his anger- 

“I’m alright, think you're up for kicking some ass?” Aoba blinks, smiles giving him a quick kiss letting his other self free. 

“ **Let’s.** ” Aoba drops his bag, glowing eyes meeting the other males. “ **Clear will be here soon.** ” 

“Then we better work fast.” His hair was half red, his tattoos on his arm was red as well; but he wasn’t turning into a beast. Cracking their knuckles before splitting to take down the goons, they get about half before Clear lands and incapacitates the rest. 

Koujaku’s muscles had bulged some, he showed signs that he should be succumbing to the flowers. Clear picking both men up and bringing them to a safe secluded spot, Aoba and the Albino checking his back; with tears falling Aoba called the others. 

“Ao-Aoba?! What’s wr-” 

“It’s worked, they can’t grow past it!” He turned the camera around to his lovers back, Clear hugging and crying on Koujaku. The peony closest to the edge was cut off, where it tried to spread was clean. He pet the crying Clear, turning to the camera to smile at the others. Reaching to cup and stroke Aoba’s cheek, said man kissing the palm of it. 

“Looks like you will be stuck with me.” Aoba sobbed, joining Clear on crying into his shoulder. Koujaku meeting Mizuki’s eyes, tears falling as it set in. 

Koujaku could live alongside the others without worry he will hurt them, he finally felt freed from those damned flowers. 


End file.
